Hogan vs. Flair (HVF)
Hogan vs. Flair (HVF) is a comedy based fantasy/CAW league that began in January 2010. It is produced by the same owner as EFW and is considered a “brother” league. The league mainly uses Smackdown: Shut Your Mouth for the PS2 and borrows heavily from the game’s provided roster. mDickie’s mPire Wrestling 2008 is used on special shows such as Empty Arena. Raw 2 for the Xbox is used for non-canon nL vs HvF streams with newLEGACYinc. Main YouTube Page Follow Caveman on Twitter Hitbox.tv Stream (The home of FedSportsOne Streams) Twitch.tv Stream (No longer used, contains archived streams) Stream Highlights Federation Sports Network Wiki SPOILER ALERT: Please be aware that this wiki contains spoilers throughout where it is necessary to explain and understand circumstances, rules, stories, characters and so forth. History In January 2010, a advertisement video was posted on HvF's youtube account. The league formed under 3 main influences: In the Fall of 2009 EFW created a series of “Apple Pie” remixes based from a Botchamania ending where Hulk Hogan saying “yappa pie” is repeated in succession. The videos received excellent feedback and eventually became the most watched videos on EFW’s channel. The HVF channel feature remixes of promos from the Hulkamania Australia tour in addition to additional Apple Pie remixes. EFW from the start was a serious original CAW league but with a comedic edge to some parts. Ideas were formed in Fall 2009 for a 100% comedy league using Smackdown SYM and were planned on going into motion after EFW’s Urban Warfare event in March 2010. Some EFW wrestlers have appeared during streamed events but are not members of the official roster. Around the same time that the HVF YouTube account was created was also when Hogan and Flair jumped back into the spotlight in TNA. The league would be molded into a battle between teams of Hogan’s wrestlers vs. Flair’s wrestlers with comedic surprises thrown in. Interestingly enough in TNA the Lethal Lockdown match in 2010 was Team Hogan vs. Team Flair. Shows HVF produces a show usually anywhere in 1-3 month spans. It does not follow a sequential episodic “TV” style format, but rather a series of shows with connected storylines. To date, 32 shows have aired: Season 1: 1) Pilot Match 2) Axshiboomba!!! 3) Final Fantasy Football 4) Good MILF Hunting 5) Empty Arena Season 2: 6) $1 million Dollars 7) Bride of Frankensteiner 8) Do it For America 9) Go Outside Nerd 10) Empty Arena II Season 3: 11) The Rough Draft 12) Cirqus Deliqious 13) She's Hot! (But Then She Talked) 14) White Text on a Blue Background 15) Very Large Wrestling Event XXXVIII 16) Empty Arena III Season 4: 17) Drunk! With Power 18) Looks Good on Paper 19) A Fistful of Donuts 20) Very Large Wrestling Event 43 21) Empty Arena IV Season 5: 22) Best F4R Business 23) Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling Episode 1 24) Monday Night Rehab Episode 1 25) HVF LiVE 26) Monday Night Rehab Episode 2 27) Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling Episode 2 28) Empty Arena V Season 6: 29) The Syncing Feeling 30) Hard To Swallow 31) Pink in the Middle 32) Empty Arena 6 33) TBA Production All production of the show is done by the 2 man crew that owns and runs it. HVF was originally billed as “The show recorded on a $2 VCR and edited on a $100 editing program” because the video was recorded on tape separately from the commentary. This process changed when said $2 VCR broke and was replaced by a $13 VCR. As commentary was no longer two people in the same room, from EP4 onward the production was done all digital. HVF LiVE was broadcast live on Twitch.tv, making it the first official HvF show to be broadcast live, which was followed up by Empty Arena V ''on Hitbox.tv.'' The production of the show was originally credited, in the end of show card, to "Dixie Carter Home Video". From Empty Arena it was produced under "Bischoff Failed Media Ventures". At Empty Arena II, The Federation (See Teams below) defeated Team Hogan to gain 95% control of HvF. Since then HvF has been produced by the Federation Sports Network with Greenich Vince as the (Kayfabe) owner. Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling was produced by "Hulkamedia Entertainment". Commentary Lead Commentator – Joe Lexington, or “Joe Lex” for short. Lexington is considered as the straight face commentator. Color Commentator – “Caveman” Carl Touretta. Caveman is portrayed as a rough, vulgar commentator that pokes fun at the wrestlers. He has been described as “every pro wrestling guest commentator at once.” Caveman’s commentary is considered as one of the popular points of HVF. Caveman has been known for his catchphrases including: * “BOTCH!” '– One of the ideas of the show was to blatantly and obviously point out gaffs by the game’s AI instead of trying to cover it up on commentary or ignore it. This is emphasized by Caveman shouting BOTCH with text flashing on the screen. There are multiple variations of this, the most common being errors on commentary (COMMENTARY BOTCH!) or a miss from a high spot (ATOMIC BOTCH!). * '“ANYONE! EVEN YOU! CAN DO A RUSSIAN LEG SWEEP!” – Slowly built up gradually in Pilot Match and first mentioned in Pilot Match’s main event. This was due to a large portion of the game roster performing the Russian leg sweep in the show. Since then the phrase usually relates to the wrestler that performed the Russian leg sweep. As a standard rule, all CAW wrestlers have the Russian leg sweep in their move set. * Various one-word commentaries '''– “SUPLEX!” for every time Steiner/Midget Steiner does a belly-to-belly suplex in a match, “DEATH!” when someone uses a release German suplex, and “SLAP!” when Torrie Wilson does her women’s special slap finisher. Those are some examples of Caveman’s insightful commentary. '''During Season 5 Joe Lex and Caveman commentated on Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling and General HvF events. Monday Night Rehab commentators were rotating, decided on by the Federation for each event. From Season 6 Joe Lex and Caveman have resumed exclusive commentary duties. Guest/Stream Commentary Caveman is acknowledged by his character name on streams though he does not use the Caveman character voice, unless calling a botch. Caveman also portrays other characters/commentators for other Federation Sports Network events and is acknowledged as such. NewLEGACYinc - 'During nL vs HvF streams along with Caveman and, sometimes, Joe Lex. Caveman often participates in nL's streams. nL members also frequent FedSportsOne Streams, mainly Duel, Homer, Slip and 50 Foot Blake. Blake appeared on the commentary panel on ''HvF LiVE. ''Caveman and Blake are co-owners of iDios Mio! 'Dino Winwood - 'nL favorite and PWG Alumnus who often joins Caveman during streams. Renowned for his endless range of voice impressions, most notably Paul Heyman, Joey Styles and RVD (discussing the importance of Arm Muscles and advertising his Arm-V-D Gym) as well as his ability to "ruin" any sport with his commentary along with his ever popular call of "Well fans, we're fucked". Voiced World Wildlife Fund head, Paul Greenman, at ''Very Large Wrestling Event 43. Voiced Gunther Brown during HvF LiVE. ''Voiced the Diamond Studd 5000 at ''Monday Night Rehab Episode 2. ''Guest Commentator for ''Empty Arena 6 in place of Joe Lex. 'IRM Stream - '''Mainly Bryan, Will, Fitz and Foster. They often join in Federation Sports Network Streams. Caveman occasionally appears in their streams also. Will and Foster voiced commentators, Vick Farquar and Dayton Flip, during ''Monday Night Rehab Episode 1. ''Were part of the commentary panel on ''HvF LiVE. 'Stuart Campbell - '''Ring announcer who often joins Caveman during streams. Known for his signature main event announcement and for shilling hitbox.tv/fedsportsone. '''MSK1984 - '''Often joins Caveman during FedSportsOne streams. '''Cavewoman - '''Caveman's real-life wife who occasionally joins him during FedSportsOne Streams. Made a cameo appearance during ''Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling Episode 2. Appears in iDios Mios! as "Miss Management". '''Gamebox - '''Often joins Caveman during FedSportsOne streams. '''NTQ (Nash's Torn Quad) - Longtime nL and HvF viewer who became popular, in his own right, in the chat during streams. Despite being known and well liked by nL members, who'd often talk to him, he chose to stay silent for many years, only communicating in the chat. Recently however he broke his silence and now often joins Caveman during FedSportsOne streams. Rules 1) Title Belts - 'In Seasons 1 and 2 any title belts that were awarded in any other company were not recognized in HVF. In addition HVF did not have title belts until The Federation's 95% acquisition at the end of Season 2. Five titles were introduced at ''Cirqus Deliqious with an additional three added at She's Hot (But Then She Talked). Starting with Very Large Wrestling Event XXXVIII ''and ending with ''Empty Arena III, ''the titles were merged in a tournament. They were as follows: 1) The Campeon Porundia (Champion For a Day) - A new champion is crowned at each show and can be defended throughout the same show. At the next show the title is vacated and the cycle repeats. 2) The Big Shiny Thing - Considered the top prize by The Federation's title system. Contenders to the belt had to be a former WWF or WCW world champion. 3) Tivo Champ - HVF's TV title that was never once defended on a television. 4) Open the Bathroom Gate Champion - Awarded to the best non-American wrestler in HVF. 5) Incontinental Champion - The top champion who isn't ready, brother. Contenders were determined by best HVF win-loss record. 6) The Bam Bam Title - This was not an actual belt but a legal name change. The winner would have "Bam Bam" as their nickname as long as they were champion. 7) Best Friends Forever - The tag team titles of HVF. 8) $1.99 Champion - The women's title of HVF. 9) The Hall of Fame Ring of Questionable Power - The result of the title unification tournament. The most valuable accolade in HvF, the ring corrupted whoever held it. 10) World Action Wrestling Alliance (WAWA) World Heavyweight World Championship - Introduced in Season 4 with the debut, at ''Drunk! With Power, of champion, The Great Power Uti. Defended against Jobbers in low value matches (see 'Popcorn Match' below). 11) Florida Federation Wrestling Championship - The top title in HvF's developmental territory, Florida Federation Wrestling. '2) Win/Loss record counts '– the number of wins and losses coupled with their entertainment value determines a person’s spot on the card. Win/Loss records were kept in the description section of the HvF Youtube channel page. After Youtube changed the channel layout in late 2011, individual records were displayed in Wrestler entrances, with the first occurrence of this being at Rough Draft. During Season 5 ceased but returned at Hard to Swallow. '''3) Hogan and/or Flair are in the Main Event at all times, as either managers, referees or wrestlers. 4) All matches are CPU controlled to provide an unbiased outcome to the match. Exceptions to this rule were the Kevin Nash Burial Gauntlet Match, the MEAT-Kidman backstage brawl at Pilot Match and some special referee matches. Some other promo/fight type segments are player controlled too for story telling purposes. 5) Popcorn Match – The match before the main event is booked as a throwaway match with jobbers, typically Hardcore Holly and other under-card talent not assigned to a team. The match is normally interrupted with other matches or footage, or has been ignored on commentary and fast forwarded in the past. Past game footage that has interrupted popcorn matches have included “Saturday Afternoon Bowling” (Ten Pin Alley) and “The Mid-South Implosion” (Legends of Wrestling II). Throughout Season 5 no match was really treated as a Popcorn match. However, the Rookie Orton - Pokeyman match at The Syncing Feeling marked the returned of the Popcorn match. 6) Stream matches are non-canon unless stated otherwise -''' These matches are considered house show/test matches used for experimenting with combinations and wrestlers or are different universes/canons. Spin-Offs '''MEAT Stasiak’s Seasoned Mode – A non-canon JTV stream that followed the game’s season mode with running commentary. Caveman plays through as MEAT Stasiak through 2 years of Smackdown Shut Your Mouth’s season mode. The non-canon mode saw a number of created wrestlers that either were not designated to debut in HVF or have not yet appeared either. Dumb Enough - A wrestling and TV reality series that aired on HVF's Twitch.tv account. The show used The Sims 2 for the house challenges and living space with mDickie's Wrestling mPire 2008 for the wrestling portion of the show. The success of the show led to the season finale being a featured match at Empty Arena II. A second season was aired for only two episodes before being cancelled due to the cast dying. Florida Federation Wrestling - 'The southern training grounds of The Federation. The show uses Smackdown 2: Know Your Role and is aired only on HVF's Hitbox account (formerly twitch.tv - where archived shows can be found) by The Federation Sports Network. The roster consists of various HVF stars and developmental talents. The show features a unique ranking system where the loser of a title match is sent back to the bottom of the rankings to allow for more opportunities for other talent. They contest over the Florida Incontinental Championship, the Florida Keys Tag Team titles, the King of the Dead Match title and the top title, the Florida Federation Championship. As from Season 5 the FFW Champion is allowed to compete on the main roster and defend the championship. '''Universe/Multiverse Mode - '''This is streamed on Hitbox with events uploaded to HVFhighlights. Uses WWE 2k13 Universe mode. Features HvF and newLEGACYinc competitors and championships that have been defended in HvF previously, as well as championships from iDios Mio! ''but is a separate Canon to the main HvF show. Also features characters from other Federation Sports Network programming as well as some originals. '''Top Cock - Not actually a spin-off of HvF but Caveman appears on it and IRM members have appeared on HvF and FedSports One shows, so it's worth mentioning here. A reality TV type show presented by IRM Stream to find future competitors for their shows HCL and KUMITE. Similar to Dumb Enough in concept and that it uses The Sims 2 for the house challenges and living space but the format is different and it uses UFC Undisputed 3 for the Xbox360 for the fights. Championships Florida Federation Wrestling Champion - '''Kurt Angle '''Former Championships Titles were introduced in Season 3 and then unified in a tournament starting at Very Large Wrestling Event XXXVIII and finishing at Empty Arena III, with Hogan emerging as Overall Champ. Below are the final champions before Unification. See Rules section for more details. Campeon Porundia - 'H3 '''BFF Titles '- The Cover Band (Bubba The DJ and WhackySting) '''Tivo Title - Fistpasta Bam Bam Title '- Rob Bam Bam Van Dam '''Open the Bathroom Gate - '''Beard Samulson '''Incontinental Title '- Val Venis '$1.99 Title - '''Linda Hogan '''The Big Shiny Thing '- Hulk Hogan *In the first round of Unifications starting at Very Large Wrestling Event XXXVIII, Beard Samulson defeated Val Venis to unify the Open the Bathroom Gate and Incontinental titles, H3 defeated Fistpasta to unify the Campeon Porundia and Tivo titles, RVD defeated WhackySting to unify the BFF and Bam Bam Titles, and Hulk Hogan defeated Linda Hogan to unify the Big Shiny Thing and $1.99 titles. In the 2nd round at Empty Arena III, H3 defeated Beard Samulson to advance to the Main Event. RVD defeated Hogan but was attacked and injured backstage, so Hogan advanced instead. Finally, Hogan defeated H3 and was awarded the Hall of Fame Ring of Questionable Power. '''The Hall of Fame Ring of Questionable Power - '''Hulk Hogan *The struggle for power over the ring was finally settled at ''Empty Arena IV ''between Hogan, Flair and WhackySting, with Hogan coming out on top. Despite this, Hogan sold the ring afterwards along with his ownership share of HvF. '''WAWA World Heavyweight World Championship - '''Super Franklin *The championship was never retired but, as Super Franklin does not have a passport, the title is no longer defended in HvF. Roster & Teams HvF competitors used to be split into competing teams with the main teams being Team Hogan and Team Flair. During Season 5 there were 2 competing brands - Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling and Monday Night Rehab - however, as of Season 6, the brand seperation seems to stopped. '''SEE FORMER TEAMS BELOW. Hogan vs Flair Main Roster Hulk Hogan - 'Perennial main eventer who captained his own team, lending to half of HvF's name. Was the first and only Big Shiny Thing champion. Won the Hall of Fame Ring of Questionable Power after pinning H3 in the title unification finals at ''Empty Arena III, ''which gave him a ludicrous build and super strength, turning him heel in the process. The Ring was briefly stolen by Ric Flair at ''Very Large Wrestling Event 43, but Hogan retained it at Empty Arena IV. He then sold the ring, along with his ownership stake in HvF and founded Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling. At HHSBW's first episode he teamed with TF British and defeated Jeff Hardy/WhackySting to be crowed "The future of this business". After incidents, he was made to attend Cultural Sensitivty Training, with Greenich Vince, at Pink in the Middle. Did NOT appear at Empty Arena 6 as "'''Mr America", no it totally was not him, certainly not! Devon Intervention - Team Hogan's High Priest. Formerly known as Camo Pants; Part of Team 3rd Dimension along with Bowling Shirt. Was injured after suffering third degree burns at Empty Arena I. Served as Trainer on Dumb Enough, along with Bowling Shirt. Made his return at Rough Draft to assist Bowling Shirt in his match against Bubba the DJ. Turned on Bowling Shirt at Drunk! With Power. Reunited with Bowling Shirt at HVF LiVE. Bowling Shirt '- The fat one; Part of Team 3rd Dimension along with Camo Pants. Originally part of Team Flair, drafted to Team Hogan with Camo Pants at ''The Rough Draft. Served as Trainer on Dumb Enough with Camo Pants, and spent the whole time on his phone. Went back to Team Flair following Camo Pants' (Devon Intervention) betrayal. Reunited with Devon at HVF LiVE. '''TF British (Injured) - HvF's take on Rob Terry. British rookie known for his huge shoulders, steroids and terrible teeth. Big Guy with No Charisma. Debuted at Bride of Frankensteiner ''and won the rookie battle royal to join the Federation and not become a jobber. Was the first Open the Bathroom Gate Champion before losing to Beard Samulson. Formed GTS with Fistpasta after the disbanding of the Federation (see former teams below). Joined Team Hogan at ''Very Large Wrestling Event 43. ''Injured at ''Empty Arena V. Renah Doopwah '- French wrestler "similar" to Rene Dupree. Was part of Team Hogan but saw very little action. Forced to leave after losing to The Great Power Uti. Joined South Beach Wrestling after Season 4. '''WhackySting '– Debuted at Good Milf Hunting. Formerly known as The Wedding Stinger (Sting dressed up as a lounge singer) and The Man They Call Steve (an old dude with face paint). Former member of Team Flair. Also formerly part of the Cover Band. Wears Joker face paint and has weird standing and running animations. Won the BFF titles along with Bubba the DJ, before losing to RVD in their unification match. After injuring Flair at Empty Arena III, he would later join the Raftpac (see former teams below). Fought against Hogan and Flair in their quest for control over the Hall of Fame Ring of Questionable Power, but came up short in their showdown'' at Empty Arena IV''. Made his first appearance on HHSBW on it's first episode. '''Linda “Troll” Hogan – Hulk Hogan’s CAW ex-wife that is known for her brutish looks and power wrestling moves. Possibly the ugliest CAW wrestler ever created. Debuted at Good Milf Hunting. Won the $1.99 Title before losing to Hulk Hogan in their title unification match. Former member of Team Flair. First appeared on HHSBW during Episode 2. Torrie Wilson '– Her intro borrows from her ''“Corpsing? Send for the man!” gimmick from Botchamania. Commentary has been critical of her lack of wrestling skill and intelligence. Debuted at Axhiboomba!!! ''as part of Team Hogan. Forced to join GTS at ''Looks Good on Paper when TF British defeated Rookie Orton. Joined HHSBW after Season 4. 'The Pokeyman - '''Parody of The Boogeyman. Pokemon trainer of uncertain age and star of a low budget Bollywood version of "This is Fou...30" Crab Walks, Bray Wyatt style, to the Ring. Debuted at ''Best F4R Business. 'Amazon Prime - '''Giant and Powerful Female wrestler and Fetish Queen with large guns and even larger tits, who has done some circus/freak show things. Has a hard and fast fighting style and uses stiff and dominant power moves. Made her debut at ''Best F4R Business. '''Earl Hebner - HvF's beloved referee, just as terrible as always. Known for getting knocked down frequently and getting "Too close to the action", shall we say, when counting pinfalls. Also known for screwing competitors with fast or slow counts. Has also been known to occasionally swerve and attack competitors, usually shoulder back tossing them. Exclusively employed to serve as Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling Referee until the team/brand format stopped when he, sadly, resumed general reffing duties. Greenich Vince '- Owner of The Federation. Angry at the world from when Stone Cold Steve Austin stunned him and signed with Hogan vs Flair. Has a group of investors, a list of advisers and family backing his every move, word, and action. Debuted at ''1 Million Dollars and won his own $1 Million Rumble as the surprise #30 entrant, then teamed with H3 to defeat Hogan and Lucha Nash in the main event. Took control of HvF after his team defeated Team Hogan at Empty Arena II ''for 95% control (now total control). Led the original Federation team (see former teams below). Battled Hogan for the Big Shiny Thing but came up short. His original faction was no more when H3 lost the unification finals at ''Empty Arena III, ''but he is still the owner of HvF. After a long time away from the ring, he made his return at ''The Syncing Feeling. '''Ric Flair (Injured?) – Portrayed as a heavily medicated version of his actual self, sometimes dancing and jumping to the ring. Renowned for entering the ring dancing on a car. Often referees matches and dances the night away throughout. Refereed the Team Hogan-Federation match at Empty Arena II and screwed over Team Hogan, allowing the Federation to gain 95% control of HvF, winning their favor. Stabbed in the eye by WhackySting at Empty Arena III and was out of action until Very Large Wrestling Event 43 where he returned and stole the Hall of Fame Ring of Questionable Power before losing to WhackySting in the main event. Formerly captained his own Team in HvF (see former teams below), then was Co-Owner of Monday Night Rehab as well as the official referee. Seems to have put his feud with Hogan aside, for the moment, to fight the Japanese sTable (see below). Possibly injured during his match at Empty Arena 6 ''but it's unclear exactly what happened and the end of that event. '''H3 (Injured)' - "Invincible" competitor who claims to be undefeated. He buries anyone who mentions otherwise. Jobbed to Kevin Nash in the pilot episode, but no one can prove it before H3 gives them the Ultimate Insult. Final Campeon Poriunda Champion before losing the title unification finals vs Hogan at Empty Arena III. Returned at Best F4R Business. ''Injured at ''Empty Arena V ''after the debut appearance of The Japanese sTable. Returned at ''Empty Arena 6 as a suprise competitor in the main event and was injured again. Tits McGee -''' Federation Secretary & H3's wife. Known for her tits, making babies and looking hot in suits. 'Rookie Orton '– Randy Orton’s rookie year. Known for having an incorrect entrance video and originally unfitting piano music as his intro. The music was changed at Bride of Frankensteiner, but the incorrect entrance video remains. Formerly part of Team Hogan but joined Team Flair after Hogan's corruption. Joined Hogan's South Beach Wrestling at the beginning of Season 5. Recruited by Greenich Vince at the beginning of Season 6 to be the face of the company. 'El Macho Lobsto -' Popular anthropomorphic lobster originally from EFW. MMA style submisson expert. Was the stand out star of the Lucha GP (see below). Pulled out of the tournament due to a financial dispute with Greenich Vince, but was later picked up by Monday Night Rehab. Made his first appearance as a full time roster member at Best F4R Business. '''Kurt Angle - With a broken freakin' neck. Current Florida Federation Wrestling Champion. Former member of Team Flair. Debuted at Go Outside Nerd! Revealed to be a Raftpac member at Looks Good on Paper. Debuted for Monday Night Rehab on its first episode. Part of a tag team with Mark Henry called "Gold Chocolate". Defeated Henry for the FFW Title at MNR Episode 2. Kevin “Lucha” Nash '– Kevin Nash portrayed as having lucha-libre skills. This joke was formed in ''Pilot Match during the Gauntlet Burial match when he back-flipped out of a suplex. Since then, he has done the 450 Splash and other high flying moves in matches. Renowned also for no selling and his inability to job. Former captain of The Cover Band (See former teams below). Thus-far the only wrestler to endorse HvF in real life. Competed for the Big Shiny Thing at Cirqus Deliqius ''but tore his quad. Returned at ''Monday Night Rehab Episode 2. '''Steiner – A CAW recreation of Scott Steiner that frequently uses suplex variations. Renowned for his stiff style of fighting, great math skills and total disregard of the rules (The Canadian Rulebook), as well as his opponent's well being. Has a perpetual rivalry with Jeff Hardy/Personal Demons. First Campeon Porundia Champion. Hosts an annual 5 minute challenge at every Empty Arena event, starting from Empty Arena 3 ''where opponents try to defeat him (or at least survive) in 5 minutes. Former member of Team Hogan but left after Hogan was corrupted by The Hall of Fame Ring of Questionable Power, then formed the Raftpac with WhackySting. Debuted for Monday Night Rehab on its first episode, attacking Slim Cara during his match with Ken Kussion, beginning their one sided feud. Part of short lived tag team "Hollywood Florida Blondes" with Ken Kussion. '''Mark Henry - '''A.K.A "The Blueberry". Debuted at ''Best F4R Business. Former Florida Federation Champion given the opportunity to wrestle on the main show since the Federation allows the FFW Champion to defend the title on HvF. Part of a tag team with Kurt Angle called "Gold Chocolate". Lost the FFW title to Angle at MNR Episode 2. Hardcore “Bubba” Holly – Originally a jobber known for having no entrance graphics or music. His matches got interrupted with much more entertaining stuff. Served as Head trainer of Dumb Enough along with Stone Cold and, later, Team 3rd Dimension. Was released when he was eliminated last in the Feast or Futured Battle Royal in Empty Arena II. Returned at HVF LiVE ''as part of Monday Night Rehab. Part of tag team "Scotty 2 Bobby" with Scotty 2 Hotty. Teamed with Smoked Meat during the Team Battle Royal against the Attorneys at Raw, at ''Empty Arena 6. Also the star of Bob Holly's Chequered Past, a Federation Sports Network stream which uses NASCAR Chase for the Cup 2005 for the PS2. Scotty 2 Hotty – He dances; That’s about it. Was originally a jobber but since he became a part of tag team "Scotty 2 Bobby", along with Hardcore Holly, he has found some relevance. Teamed with Smoked Meat during the Team Battle Royal against the Attorneys at Raw, at Empty Arena 6 Ken Kussion - '''Parody of Ken Kennedy/Anderson. Debuted at ''Best F4R Business.' '''Self Announcing wrestler who has no idea who he is, where he is or what he is doing. Formerly part of tag team "Hollywood Florida Blondes" with Steiner. '''Slim Cara - '''90lbs of Botch with a questionable drug record. Debuted in HvF as part of the Lucha GP (see below) at ''Very Large Wrestling Event 43. Debuted for Monday Night Rehab on its first episode and embarked on a feud with Steiner which culminated at Empty Arena V. Attorneys at Raw Formed at Best F4R Business with the debut of Steve Blackmail and Almond Roca, joined by Brutus Briefcase and later Joseph Esquire ESQ. After being kicked out of Team Hogan, Briefcase brought in his lawyer friends to find new success and relevance. Known for their frequent tags and double team maneuvers, but mostly their expensive high quality suits and even more expensive fees. Brutus Briefcase – Brutus Beefcake portrayed as a defense attorney. Debuted at Good MILF Hunting. Wears pink tights and boots with a business suit at the top. Shares an identical moveset to Hogan. Forced to leave Team Hogan after losing to Beard Samulson at Looks Good on Paper. Made his first appearance as part of Monday Night Rehab at Best F4R Business but now just teams with his fellow attorneys since the team format has stopped. Personally winless throughout the first 6 years of HvF, because he's that terrible, but benefitted from the success of his team. Finally scored his first win at Empty Arena 6. Steve Blackmail ''- ''Parody of Steve Blackman. Martial Arts Expert Lawyer and friend of Brutus Briefcase. Debuted at'' Best F4R Business with Almond Roca.'' At Monday Night Rehab Episode 1, ''he and Roca defeated Gold Chocolate, and as Blackmail scored the decicive fall, he was granted an opportunity against Kurt Angle for #1 contendership for the FFW title at FFW's TakeOUT event, which he lost. '''Almond Roca: '''Parody of David Otunga. Martial Arts Expert Lawyer and friend of Brutus Briefcase. Debuted at Best F4R Business along with Steve Blackmail. Known for his Argyle Sweater. '''Joseph Esquire, ESQ. - '''Parody of Abyss/Joseph Parks. Debuted at ''Drunk! With Power ''as Pepto Abysmol, wearing a Pink Jumpsuit and upsetting everyone. Took over from Brutus Briefcase, as Hogan's defense attorney, first appearing as Esquire at ''Empty Arena IV. Since HvF's team format seems to have stopped, he's no longer exclusive to Team Hogan and now teams with his fellow Attorneys. Associate/Guest Members: '''A'fa David, Clarence Mason Ryan, John Subpoena '''Smoked MEAT Originally known as Team Weed. They started as a two-person team consisting of Rob Van Dam and Jeff Hardy that were originally considered for Team Hogan. RVD and Hardy missed the captain’s draft because they got high and instead formed their own team. During their matches they have been known to randomly pull out a ladder (The Ladder of Weed) and jump off for no apperent reason. Disbanded after RVD was injured at Empty Arena III and Hardy joined Team Hogan. Reunited at The Syncing Feeling ''with new member MEAT Stasiak. Colors are green and white. '''RVD' - Unofficially holds the record for largest botch-to-move ratio. Became the first person to "Atomic Botch" in HVF by missing a frog splash from atop a ladder during Axshiboomba!!!. Won the Bam Bam title and defeated WhackySting to unify his title with the BFF titles. Was attacked and injured backstage at Empty Arena III after defeating Hogan, who took his place in the title unification finals vs H3. Returned at Very Large Wrestling Event 43. Joined Team Flair at Empty Arena IV. Inactive through Season 4 when he was team-less after Flair became co-owner of Monday Night Rehab. Returned at The Syncing Feeling. Jeff Hardy -''' ''A.K.A Personal Demons. Commentary is again critical of his sloppy wrestling style, teen fan base, and drug usage. Has a perpetually ongoing rivalry with Steiner, starting at Axshiboomba!!!. No showed an FE club match against Steiner but was suplexed off a ladder into the arena floor afterwards. Teamed with Angle and Rookie Orton in an inter-promotional victory over ¡Dios Mio! team (Vince' Lombardo, Checo Blanco, and El Hijo de Rambo). Former Campeon Porundia champ. Originally part of Team Weed. Joined Team Hogan and first appeared as his alter-ego, Personal Demons at Drunk! With Power. Shook off his Personal Demons and reappeared as himself at Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling Episode 1 ''but fell off the wagon at ''HHSBW 2. ''Reunited with Team Weed at ''The Syncing Feeling. Dr. MEAT Stasiak – Chiropractor/Retard known for his spastic running and making his entrance in a shopping trolley/cart. Was originally part of Team Hogan, but was drafted to Team Flair at The Rough Draft, blind-siding Steiner alongside Kurt Angle. First associated with Team Weed by competing with RVD and WhackySting at White Text as part of the team "Friends in High Places". Embarked on a feud with Steiner which culminated at Empty Arena III, at which he was brutally defeated. Returned at Empty Arena IV. Joined HHSBW after Season 4. Joined Team Weed fully after Season 5 making the team Smoked Meat. Associate/Guest Members: '''Sabu, Steiner, WhackySting, Homeless Helms, Scotty Too Hotty, Hardcore Holly. '''The Japanese sTable Representing the Rising Sun of Death! Debuted at Empty Arena V, ''interfering in the main event between H3 and Lucha Nash. Said to be fighting against the Federation for their racially stereotypical portrayal of Japanese people. '''Leader: The Fabulous Muta - '''Highly fashionable parody of The Great Muta who uses lots of Green Mist. Debuted at ''Empty Arena V ''when he, along with his Japanese sTablemates, interfered in the main event. Made his in-ring debut at ''The Syncing Feeling. Justin Disco Liger - 'Jushin Thunder Liger with added Disco fever! Debuted at ''Empty Arena V ''when he, along with his Japanese sTablemates, interfered in the main event. Made his in-ring debut at ''The Syncing Feeling. 'Toyota Corolla (Injured) - '''Referee from the Old Pride company. Reffed the MMA Superfight between Butterbean and Mongo at ''Empty Arena II. ''Thought to be a one-off appearance until he, along with his Japanese sTablemates, interfered in the ''Empty Arena V main event. Reffed the main event at Empty Arena 6 ''and was injured by an explosion, becoming the first ref to suffer and injury mid-match.'' 'TAJIRI - '''Jobbed to Lucha Nash in the gauntlet match at ''Pilot Match. ''Not seen until the debut of the Japanese sTable. Made his proper in-ring debut at ''The Syncing Feeling. 'Video Game - '''Parody of Kenta/Hideo Itami. First appeared at ''Hard to Swallow attacking Kurt Angle backstage. Made his proper debut at Pink in the Middle. '''The Bull Club A splinter group of The Japanese sTable. Debuted at The Syncing Feeling. King of Hotsoup '- A master in martial arts and repeated groin kicks. His finisher, the legendary Figure 4 leglock, was taught to him by David Flair, meaning it's badly done. Originally part of Team Hogan, nicknamed "Shambo" but joined the Cover band after Sean Pac was injured at ''Axshiboomba!!! Was drafted to Team Flair at The Rough Draft. Joined HHSBW after Season 4. His true allegiance was revealed at Empty Arena V when he, along with his Japanese sTablemates, interfered interfered in the main event, beginning his feud with former mentor and team-mate, Lucha Nash. 'N.D Starr - '''Former WXYWX National Armory Champion, indie breakout and internet darling with shitty tribal tattoos. Debuted at ''Best F4R Business. Fighting style is apparently "Canadian, British, Lucha Style with a bit of Japanese Strong Style". Debuted for The Bull Club at The Syncing Feeling. Now Japanese by Proxy. '''Kavelkade - '''Low Ki/'Dragon Ball Z parody. Japanese Martial Arts Kicker trained by Torrie Wilson. Debuted at ''Best F4R Business. ''Debuted for The Bull Club at ''The Syncing Feeling. 'Others' These are HvF competitors who are not jobbers but are either not active and/or their status is unclear. The Dyrty Boys - 'Benny and Jerry, Hogan's friends. First seen at ''Drunk! With Power along with Camo Pants attacking Bowling Shirt, who continuously no sold finishers and chair shots during the assault. Since Hogan sold his ownership share in HvF and formed Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling, it is unclear which team they are on. 'Val Venis (Injured) '- Originally a jobber. Was drafted to Team Flair at the Rough Draft, after scoring the pinfall for his team in a basement tornado tag match (alongside Fistpasta) against the debuting Kendrick and Team Weed's Jeff Hardy. Has since teamed with Linda Hogan on multiple occasions. Won the Incontinental title and picked up a shock win over H3 before losing to Beard Samulson in their Unification match. Injured when he was German Suplexed into the ring steps at Very Large Wrestling Arena 43 by Steiner. When Flair went to Monday Night Rehab, his team status became unclear. 'FistPasta - '''Italian-Joisey type that "looks like" EFW's Chad Hotti. He has a fist on his ass and incredibly spiked hair. Debuted at ''Bride of Frankensteiner, ''losing in the Federation tryout match. Joined Team Flair due to losing to Jomo Nixon at ''Go Outside Nerd!. Won the TiVo title and never defended it before losing it to H3 in the unification match. Founded GTS (See former teams below) with TF British before British left for Team Hogan. Currently not under contract for the main show but it is unclear whether or not he is totally gone. 'Beard Samulson (Inactive) '- Winner of the first season of Dumb Enough. Known for his beard and old age, as well as his ability to take a serious beating and keep fighting back. Drafted to The Federation at The Rough Draft and won the Open the Bathroom Gate Title before suffering his first loss against H3 in their Unification match at Empty Arena III. ''One of HvF's most popular and successful competitors. Joined the Raftpac at ''Looks Good on Paper. Since HvF split into two Franchises, it is unclear who he competes for. Currently competes in Federation Sport Network's FIGHT tournament. '''Scott Hall – Considered an unofficial member of the Cover Band. After being released from rehab, Hall watched Final Fantasy Football to find that King of HotSoup was named the new Cover Band member. He fought HotSoup at Empty Arena I in a 99 Bottles of Beer Deathmatch but lost. At the next Empty Arena, he was scheduled to take on Buttebean in an MMA Superfight, only to no-show and be replaced by Mongo. Has since fought as Soda Popinski, The DiamondStudd 5000, and Soviet Disco Robot due to him being so drunk. Former Campeon Porundia champ. Having not appeared in more than a year, it was announced on Caveman's Twitter that he'd been released in June 2014 because he "Fails mother Russia for finding @DDPYoga." Returned though as the Diamond Studd 5000 for guest commentary on Monday Night Rehab Episode 2. Random Blonde - 'A former Raw Diva Search contestant and Hooters girl. No one is sure exactly who she is, but she maintains popularity none the less. First appeared at ''Empty Arena during the Electrified cage match dancing to "Omp de Trampoline" while the cage was set up and dismantled. Made her, thus far, only competitive appearance at One Million Dollars in the Million Dollar Rumble and was eliminated by Greenich Vince. Appeared at Do it for America during the main event, dancing with Zack Ryder on a trampoline and at ringside during the Hogan-Greenich Vince match at She's Hot! Most recently appeared at Empty Arena III, once again dancing while the Electrified Cage was set up. Was replaced at Empty Arena 6 as the cage match featured a different random woman dancing during set-up. '''Guests These are wrestlers who have only appeared in HvF for one-offs or special appearances. Steve "Mongo" McMichael - Former member of the Four Horsemen in WCW. Was the Special Guest Referee for the 99 Bottles of Beer Deathmatch between Scott Hall and King of Hotsoup at Empty Arena and slow counted throughout the whole match. Replaced the No-Showing Scott Hall at Empty Arena II to take on Butterbean. Competes in Federation Sport Network's FIGHT tournament as "Mongo Cro Cop". Butterbean - 'A one time special appearance at ''Empty Arena II who was scheduled to take on Scott Hall in an MMA Superfight, but ended up fighting Mongo instead due to Hall no showing. 'Stone Cold - '''First appeared at ''Pilot Match calling the MEAT vs Kidman match a no contest due to boredom.'' Served as Co-Head Trainer of Dumb Enough with Hardcore Holly, but died after falling off an exercise bike and breaking his neck. Debuted as an in ring competitor at ''Go Outside Nerd! as part of Hogan's team against the Federation, single-handedly defeating all 3 opponents in one of HvF's all-time greatest matches. Last seen at Empty Arena II, ''again as part of Team Hogan against The Federation. More of a sheriff/enforcer who gets involved when things get out of hand than an actual HvF competitor. '''Midget Steiner '– A smaller scale version of Steiner that uses a similar move set but uses stiffer finishing moves. Has only been seen so far in HVF house shows. 'Sabu - '''Appeared at ''Empty Arena I as part of Team Weed in their 3 on 3 elimination match against the One-night-only reformed Main Event Mafia team of Steiner, Lucha Nash and Wedding Stinger. Failed to perform a Russian Leg Sweep on Nash (disproving that anybody can do one), before suplexing him out of the ring, for the win, and knocking out the camera. Returned at Empty Arena 6 ''as part of Smoked Meat in the Team Battle Royal against the Attorneys at Raw. '''Al Wilson - '''Torrie Wilson's dad who is best known for being killed by Dawn Marie. Appeared at ''White Text at ringside during Torrie's match with Tits McGee, in his underwear. 'Checo Blanco - '''iDios Mios! competitor who teamed with El Hijo de Rambo and Vince' Lombardo at ''Empty Arena III ''in the inter-promotional tag team match against Rookie Orton, Jeff Hardy and Kurt Angle, but lost. '''El Hijo de Rambo - '''iDios Mios! competitor who teamed with Checo Blanco and Vince' Lombardo at ''Empty Arena III ''in the inter-promotional tag team match against Rookie Orton, Jeff Hardy and Kurt Angle, but lost. '''Francisco Habanero - '''Señor Referee of iDios Mios! who co-refereed the iTrios Mio! inter-promotional 6 man tag team match at ''Empty Arena III. 'John Cena - '''Competed in the "Thrice in a lifetime" match against The Rock at ''Very Large Wrestling Event 43 before the returning Ric Flair interfered. Appeared in early HvF Justin.tv streams as "'''Job Cena". Returned at Empty Arena 6 as "John Subpoena" teaming with The Attorneys at Raw in the Team Battle Royal against Smoked Meat. The Rock - 'Competed in the "Thrice in a lifetime" match against John Cena at ''Very Large Wrestling Event 43 before the returning Ric Flair interfered. Also jobbed to Lucha Nash in the Pilot Match gauntlet match. 'Billy Kidman - '''Debuted at ''Pilot Match in a locker room brawl with MEAT Stasiak that was called a no contest due to Boredom. Was at ringside during the FE club match between Steiner and DEFAULT at Bride of Frankensteiner. 'Super Franklin - '''African rookie sensation known for his clothesline and dropkick. Made his one and only appearance in HvF at ''Empty Arena IV, defeating Power Uti for the WAWA World Championship in less than a minute. Does not have a passport and so is unable to defend the title in HvF. 'Paul E. Greenman - '''Parody of Paul Heyman. Head of the World Wildlife Fund (the ''real WWF) and manager of El Macho Lobsto. First appeared at Very Large Wrestling Event 43 when he announced that Lobsto would no longer compete in the Lucha GP. Made his ringside debut at Monday Night Rehab Episode 1. 'Homeless Helms: '''Parody of The Hurricane/Gregory Helms. Homeless guy known for entering on (and crashing) a Motorcycle. Teamed with Smoked Meat, against the Attorneys at Raw, during the Team Battle Royal at ''Empty Arena 6. Competes in Florida Federation Wrestling. 'A'fa David: '''Teamed with the Attorneys at Raw during the Team Battle Royal against Smoked Meat at ''Empty Arena 6. 'Clarence Mason Ryan: '''Teamed with the Attorneys at Raw during the Team Battle Royal against Smoked Meat at ''Empty Arena 6. Al Snow was at ringside during the FE club match between Steiner and DEFAULT at Bride of Frankensteiner. Kane, Spike Dudley, JBL, Rhyno, Goldust, Mean Mark Calaway, William Regal, Tazz, Albert, The Hurricane, Christian, Rikishi and Chuck Palumbo all jobbed to Lucha Nash in the Pilot Match gauntlet match. Jazz was at ringside during the Cultural Sensitivity match between Hogan and Greenich Vince at Pink in the Middle. '''Jobbers They are a group of wrestlers that are used for Popcorn Matches (see rules above) and minor roles in HVF. Mostly their matches do not get a lot of attention. Val Venis was the only jobber to date to be offered a tryout spot with one of the teams, but did not win; He later advanced to Team Flair at the Rough Draft. Scotty 2 Hotty and Hardcore Holly were able to earn their way out of jobber status as a tag team which has picked up victories and been entertaining. Brain Krush - 'Winner of HvF's European Delaware Deathmatch Tournament on Twitch.tv known for continuous no selling during matches. Member of Monday Night Rehab. Debuted at ''HVF LiVE. '''Kendrick – Made his debut at Rough Draft in a losing effort teaming with Jeff Hardy against Fistpasta and Val Venis. Known for wrestling in jeans, barefoot, and under the influence of a substance of some kind. Has not been seen since. Vance Archer - 'INTENSE (ly boring). Repackaged with a rock star gimmick and renamed Super Dallas, but has since returned to his own name. Member of Monday Night Rehab. '''Raja Lion - '''Indian Film star known for his shiny pants and tall size. 'Lucha GP Ran during Season 4. Each show two luchadores or luchadoras competed with the winner advancing to the next show. At the end of the year the last mask standing was to win an HVF contract. There was no outright winner however. El Macho Lobsto and Slim Cara both received contracts. El Macho Lobsto -''' See HvF Main Roster. 'Comfyseto -' Undersized furniture salesman. 'Ranchito Jr - '''Farmer who wears a Tomato Mask. '''Chica Del Tiempo - '''Channel 8 weather girl, wearing her formal attire apparantly. '''Slim Cara - '''See HvF Main Roster. '''Brock Lobster - '''Lobster MMA powerhouse. '''Vince' Lombardo - '''Former Football coach, from iDios Mios! Winning isn't everything it's the only thing. Teamed with El Hijo de Rambo and Checo Blanco at ''Empty Arena III ''in the inter-promotional tag team match against Rookie Orton, Jeff Hardy and Kurt Angle, but lost. * In the first round at ''Drunk! with Power, El Macho Lobsto defeated Comfyseto in a match filled with botches and few moves that connected properly. * In the second round at Looks Good on Paper, Ranchito Jr defeated Chica del Tiempo in a match that wasn't much better than the first but did feature good sportsmanship, plenty of pandering to the crowd, and no rest holds. * In the third round at A Fistful of Donuts, El Macho Lobsto defeated Ranchito Jr in a dominant performance that featured good technical wrestling and most of the moves actually connecting! * In the fourth round at Very Large Wrestling Event 43, Slim Cara was supposed to face El Macho Lobsto, but World Wildlife Fund head, Paul Greenman, announced that Lobsto would not fight due to a financial dispute with Greenich Vince and replaced him with Brock Lobster. Slim Cara defeated Brock in a back and forth match that featured some awkward looking moves and impressive lighting effects. * At Empty Arena IV, Slim Cara and Vince' Lombardo's match was called a no contest due to Slim Cara suffering an injury, a botched/glitchy Leg lock leaving him incapacitated and neither Lombardo or Hebner being able to figure out what to do. '''Future Endeavored Club Losers that have either left or sucked so much that they lost their job and now likely work at Denny's. DEFAULT – The default CAW selection and moveset from the game. Replaced the no showing Jeff Hardy at Bride of Frankensteiner ''against Steiner, but lost and was fired. '''DDP' – Yoga Instructor described as an old, single, jobber that performs a “self low-five.” Was fired at Do it for America along with Maven after losing the Future Endeavors match against Bowling Shirt and Jenna Morasca. Maven – Flair’s rookie that did frequent dropkicks and diving headbutts, sometimes unintentionally onto an opponent’s anus. Was fired at Do it for America along with DDP after losing the Future Endeavors match against Bowling Shirt and Jenna Morasca. Sells mochas now. Jay Leno '- Late-night talk show host that served as DDP's tag team partner and manager. Debuted at ''Final Fantasy Football. Had a brief run in Good MILF Hunting and Empty Arena I ''as a singles wrestler but was released, citing creative issues. Last appearance was in the $1 Million Rumble. '''Booker T '- Appeared on the first 2 HvF shows as part of Team Hogan. Ended the Kevin Nash Burial Gauntlet after Nash had beaten 25 competitors before him. Competed in the Money in the Botch ladder match at Axshiboomba!!! ''alongside Steiner as the "Midcard Mafia" but left afterwards citing creative differences. Made a one-off return at ringside during the Cultural Sensitivity match between Hogan and Greenich Vince at ''Pink in the Middle. 'Sean-Pac '– Sean Waltman as a combination of his real name and X-Pac. Original Cover Band member. Won the Money in the Botch Ladder Match at Axshiboomba!!! but landed on his neck. Was out until Empty Arena II when he returned for the Feast or Futured Battle Royal and was subsequently injured again. Has since retired from HvF but still competes in Florida Federation Wrestling. 'Miss Handcock '– WWE’s Stacy Keibler. Currently carries David Flair’s miscarried love child. Known for her frequent feud with Torrie Wilson. Was the beneficiary of HvF's first screw-job finish at Axshiboomba!!! defeating Torrie Wilson even though Torrie clearly kicked out at 2. Last appeared in the $1m Rumble. Constantly inactive for long periods due to pregnancy complications and modeling gigs. Never outright fired or quit, but it's probably safe to assume she isn't coming back anytime soon. '''Matt Hardy - '''Handed a double lifetime ban after ''Good MILF Hunting ''due to "Being a bad influence to children and YouTube faggotry." '''Jomo Nixon (deceased) - Known for his flippy-shit wrestling style and incredible slow-motion during entrances. His one and only match was at Go Outside Nerd where he defeated Fistpasta to avoid joining Team Flair. Was killed by Hardcore Holly in HVF Dumb Enough Season 1, Episode 5. Jenna Morasca '- One time TNA wrestler and Survivor contestant. Known for being in one of the worst wrestling matches ever. Commentary was critical of her promiscuity and severe lack of wrestling skill. Was originally part of Team Flair before ''Rough Draft when she was drafted to Team Hogan. Released after Looks Good on Paper. '''Bubba the DJ – CAW parody on Bubba the Love Sponge. Part of The Cover Band. Debuted at Final Fantasy Football. ''Usually served as an outside manager of the group and advertised his radio station Y93 “The Wolf” on his shirt. Normally got into matches against other wrestlers of lesser or equal quality. Surprisingly successful, so much that he remained undefeated until ''Rough Draft . Won the BFF titles with WhackySting. Released after Looks Good on Paper. The Great Power Uti - 'Debuted at ''Drunk! with Power. ''Came to America to defend his World Action Wrestling Alliance (WAWA) World Heavyweight World Championship. Defended the title against a slew of Jobbers before losing to Super Franklin at ''Empty Arena IV. Former Teams These are teams that have disbanded. Membership is listed as it was when the team disbanded. NOTE: After Season 5, the team/brand format stopped. '''Team Hogan/Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling Hogan’s team was considered as the primary face team until Hogan won the Hall of Fame Ring of Questionable Power which corrupted him. At the end of Season 4 Hogan sold his ownership stake in HvF, founded South Beach Wrestling, poached some of HvF's talent and the 2 brands competed along side each other. Team Colors were Blue/Yellow/White. The status of the show was in question as at the end of Episode 2, the production card said that South Beach Wrestling was for sale. At Empty Arena V the match between Hogan and Kurt Angle for both ownership of South Beach Wrestling and the FFW title, ended in a draw with both men retaining their respective prize, making the status of the company more uncertain. Never ouright disbanded, but the team/brand format seems to have stopped. Owner: Hulk Hogan - '''See HvF Main Roster '''Devon Intervention - See HvF Main Roster Bowling Shirt '''- See HvF Main Roster '''TF British - See HvF Main Roster Renah Doopwah '- See HvF Main Roster '''WhackySting '– See HvF Main Roster '''Linda “Troll” Hogan – See HvF Main Roster Torrie Wilson '''– See HvF Main Roster '''The Pokeyman - '''See HvF Main Roster '''Amazon Prime - '''See HvF Main Roster '''Earl Hebner - See HvF Main Roster Former Team Hogan Members: 'Steiner, Kevin Nash, Brutus Briefcase, The Dyrty Boys, Jenna Morasca, Booker T, King of Hotsoup, Jeff Hardy/Personal Demons, Rookie Orton, N.D Starr, Kavelkade, MEAT Stasiak, Joseph Esquire ESQ. 'Monday Night Rehab The Flagship show of The Federation. Formed after The Federation (see former teams below) gained 100 % control of HvF. Competes along side Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling. It should be noted at this point that while the original Federation team disbanded after Empty Arena III, ''The Federation maintained their controlling share of HvF. Team Colors are Black/Red. Never ouright disbanded, but the team/brand format seems to have stopped. '''Owner: Greenich Vince '- See HvF Main Roster Co-Owner: Ric Flair – See HvF Main Roster H3 - See HvF Main Roster Tits McGee -''' See HvF Main Roster 'Rookie Orton '– See HvF Main Roster '''El Macho Lobsto - '''See HvF Main Roster '''Kurt Angle - See HvF Main Roster Kevin “Lucha” Nash '''– See HvF Main Roster '''Steiner – See HvF Main Roster Mark Henry - '''See HvF Main Roster '''Hardcore “Bubba” Holly – See HvF Main Roster Scotty 2 Hotty – See HvF Main Roster Ken Kussion - 'See HvF Main Roster '''Slim Cara - '''See HvF Main Roster '''Paul E. Greenman - '''See Guests '''Former Members: '''Brutus Briefcase, Steve Blackmail, Almond Roca 'Team Flair Flair’s team was the main heel team. Then they were more just the guys not in Team Hogan or other teams. Incurred the most losses of any other team in HVF. Colors were blue and white. Disbanded when Flair became the Co-Owner of Monday Night Rehab. Leader: Ric Flair – See HvF Main Roster Miss Handcock '''– See Future Endeavored Club '''Linda “Troll” Hogan – See HvF Main Roster Bowling Shirt '- See HvF Main Roster '''Val Venis '- See Others '''RVD - See Smoked MEAT Former Members: 'Devon Intervention (as Camo Pants), King of Hotsoup, Kurt Angle, FistPasta, MEAT Stasiak, WhackySting (as Wedding Stinger/The Man They Call Steve), Jenna Morasca, Maven, DDP, Rookie Orton, Jay Leno. 'The Federation ' NOTNOTE:N'NOTE: Monday Night Rehab was formed by The Federation and can be seen as a direct continuation of this team, but this is the original incarnation. A group of investors wanting to take over Hogan vs Flair and make it PG only. Made its debut at One Million Dollars where Vince won his own rumble for $1 million. They want to be the new faces of Hogan vs Flair and books themselves to be invincible no matter what the match is. Defeated Team Hogan at Empty Arena II to gain 95% control of HvF. Disbanded as an active wrestling team at Empty Arena III when Hogan won the Hall of Fame Ring of Questionable Power. However all HvF events, streams and other related events, are still produced under the Federation Sports Network banner. Gained total control of HvF when Hogan sold his remaining 5% share after ''Empty Arena IV. Has since re-emerged as Monday Night Rehab. Team colors were black and red. '''Leader: Greenich Vince '- See HvF Main Roster H3 - See HvF Main Roster Tits McGee -''' See HvF Main Roster. '''TF British - '''See HvF Main Roster '''Beard Samulson - See Others Guest/Associate Members: '''Jeff Hardy '''The Cover Band Originally Nash was an individual member of Team Hogan but broke off to form his own group after Hogan’s roster grew too large. They were known for their theme song and quick replacement of roster members due to outside forces. They were a parody of “The Band” from TNA and of the NWO from WCW/WWE. Disbanded after Nash was injured and all other members either went to one the HvF brands or were future endeavored. Colors were black and white. Leader: Kevin "Lucha" Nash - See HvF Main Roster Former Members: 'Sean-Pac, King of HotSoup, Scott Hall, Bubba the DJ, WhackySting. 'The GTS '(Gym, Tan, Sweaters) Formed by TF British and FistPasta. Known for their big muscles, hair, tan and sweaters. Because chicks in night clubs dig really big sweaters. Only together for a brief time before TF British joined Team Hogan, later being joined by Torrie Wilson when Hogan formed Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling. '''FistPasta - '''See Others '''Torrie Wilson '– See HvF Main Roster 'Former Members: '''TF British 'The Raftpac Formed at Drunk! With Power by Steiner and Whackysting in the wake of Team Hogan's corruption. Ulitmatly came up short in the battle for the Hall of Fame Ring of Questionable Power. Colors were red and black. Steiner – See HvF Main Roster WhackySting '''– See HvF Main Roster '''Kurt Angle - See HvF Main Roster Beard Samulson '- See Others Awards Received 'Something Cawful 2010 Awards Won: Best Production Value Match of the Year: Scotty 2 Hotty vs Val Venis (HVF Axshibooomba) Best Commentators: Joe Lexington and Carl "Caveman" Touretta Best CPV: Empty Arena Funniest CAW Show CAW League to watch out for in 2011 Nominated: Best CPV: HVF Final Fantasy Football, HVF Axshibooomba Most Underrated CAW Show Best CAW Theme: 2001 A Space Odessey Metal Theme (Ric Flair) (from HVF Empty Arena) Something Cawful Awards 2011 Won: Funniest CAW show Best CPV : Empty Arena 2 Nominated: CAW show of the year Best storyline feud: The Federation Best Production value Something Cawful CAW Show of the Week - Final Fantasy Football (Week of September 4th) Category:Hogan Vs Flair